roblox_tftvfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
Dienis Dienis, the Day. Now corporeal in the form of the Sun. The brother. Constantly at odds with Naktis, such that he and his sister remain at opposite sides of the world at all times. A brash, boastful and wrathful god, he radiates all below with his light, and tends to the blue sky, making sure none of his sister’s stars shine through. Naktis Naktis, the Night. Now corporeal in the form of the Moon. The sister. Constantly at odds with Dienis, such that she and her brother remain at opposite sides of the world at all times. A wise, silent and calculating goddess, she tends to the vast night sky, making sure the stars shine brightly so that her subjects can find their way under her protection. Teisumas: Teisumas, the Just. Vanished. All that remains is his hoard. ' ' Kerstas: Kerstas, the Wrathful. Devoured by Dienis. -Likely a deeper story here. Gudriba (Supposedly Wisdom in Lativian): Gudriba, the Wise. Devoured by Arukhem. One of the two custodians of the Magical Source. (Mana Well Room?) Wise and all-knowing, Gudriba had knowledge of all events that had ever transpired. As one of the custodians, Gudriba was able to truly gaze into the souls of others, completely understanding and comprehending them. However, Gudriba's wisdom was such that he could not anticipate that which he was not expecting, and he was tricked by the mortal Arukhem. ' ' Outdated: Gudriba, the Wise. Devoured by Alburn. Chess Rating of 2500. Agavista: Agavista, the Curious. One of the two custodians of the Magical Source. Deviously intelligent, Agavista can weave new spells so quickly that it is as if he simply harnesses magic as a tool. Could reason with dragons. His intelligence grants him nigh omnipotent prescience (foresight), the only flaw being the interference created by the Unknown (Baima’s interference?). ' ' Outdated: Agavista, the Foolish. Baima: Baima, the Unknown. Remains at full strength. The effects of Baima’s work can clearly be seen, but none have ever seen the true face of Baima. She is as powerful as she is mysterious, but has never dabbled in the affairs of the gods, or of the mortals. All that is known is that she is an essential being, and without her the fabric of existence would surely break apart at the seams. -Baima’s Well is likely something she created. Narsa: Narsa, the Triumphant. Devoured by Dienis. Narsa was hailed as a Goddess of War, having claimed many victories and triumphs over her tenure. Warriors of all kinds would pray to her before a battle, hoping for her divine blessing. However, in one of Dienis’s gluttonous furies, Narsa was tricked and defeated in battle, and was subsequently devoured and assimilated into Dienis. Aistras: Aistras, the Lustful. One of the only Gods to actively be gaining in strength. Preying off of the desires of mortal men, Aistras is manipulative and sly. Many cults and followings have formed up around her, and she continues to gain in strength due to the sins and excess of mankind. Dorybe: Dorybe, the Virtuous.-Little to no info. Kalvey: Kalvey, the Sedulous. -Heavily related to magma/forging.- deceased due to blocking the volcano from erupting, dying in the process. Blotnik’s old role was that of his successor, who had almost become a god after absorbing the god’s power. This may have been altered due to Fallen Forge of Kalvey’s end. Suirute: Suirute, the Chaotic. -Little to no info.